Holes 2: Five Feet too Deep
by Spice of Life
Summary: Never going to be updated.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, yes. I have become that in which I fear most.a girl-putting-in Holes fanfic writer. BUT, I was in 'thinking mode' (That doesn't happen a lot) last night, and I got to thinking, "If they made another Holes Movie, what would it be about?" and then I was like, "It would be cool if they put girls into the mix." And then I thought, "Yes, and everybody else has already thought of that." and then my cat jumped up on me and scared me half to death.and then I thought, "Ahh, oh well." So, here I am. Yes, and I'm sure you are all just jumpin' up and down in your pants with excitement, are you not? Well, this is sort of an in-between fic until I get more ideas for, "Messed Up".  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The D-Tent boys, or anyone else owned by Louis Sachar. 'Twould be very cool if I did though. I do own the D-Tent girls, who will be introduced during the first 7 chapters. I hope you all enjoy this, and don't forget to reply! (No flames though). The first 7 introductory chapters should all be posted tonight, so in your reply, tell me which girl you like the best.  
  
~!~!~!~!  
  
Chapter 1: Kelsey Rummer  
  
~!~!~!~!  
  
It's hard to realize something's a crime when you've been doing it all your life. Well, maybe not all your life, but long enough so that it's like a habit. Something you depend on. Something you have to depend on.  
  
Like stealing.  
  
Not like stealing stuff from a store, or taking anything of major value. More like.taking something you need from somebody who doesn't. Like Robin Hood. Taking from the rich and giving to the poor. Yeah, just like that.  
  
If only the cops would see it that way.  
  
I steal from the rich, and give to the poor. The needy. In this case, me. I guess I'd see it differently if I was the one being robbed, but, hey. I'm not, so why should I care? I'm not optimistic. If I'm stuck outside at night in the rain, I'm not being given a shower by god. I'm being soaked. Plain and simple.  
  
I guess I would have turned out differently if I actually lived somewhere. Had parents. But, maybe I wouldn't have. I like me better this way. Damn anyone who doesn't, do I look like I care?  
  
I guess I never actually thought I'd get caught. Well, get caught and reported to the authorities. I'd gotten caught plenty of times, breaking into houses at night or while people were away, stealing loose change and stuff from the kitchen, but my neighbor's understood. Until the 'Rothmans' moved in. Obviously, they had not been told by the other neighbor's I was no a common thief after their loot. Not like they had anything worth looting anyways. 'Cause, the next day, there I was, sitting in court.  
  
"Kelsey Rummer, you have a choice to make, young lady."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Young Lady? Hardly.  
  
"Jail, or Camp Green Lake." The judge said, staring at me with those freaky eyes.  
  
I pretended to ponder a few moments, stroking my chin. After a few minutes, the Judge grew impatient, and growled, "Make your decision young lady, or I will make it for you."  
  
I growled, but said, "I'll go to Camp Green Lake, thank you very much."  
  
And that was that. It's not like it took me long to pack. It doesn't take long to pack nothing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Onto the next chapter!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Chapter 2: Corrina Boulevardez  
  
~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I had a big collection of spray paint in my room that nobody knew about. Almost every color imaginable. And the walls in my room? Almost every color imaginable. I guess my mom thought that letting me spray paint my room would heal me of my addiction of tagging and graffitiying.  
  
Tsch, yeah right. All it did was spark my imagination. So, technically, this is all my mom's fault. Hmm, I should have mentioned that in court..  
  
Tagging is awesome, the way the colors flow out of the can, all mumbling together to form a picture. The adrenaline rush, the smell of the paint. Man, lo gobiernos. So, maybe I am loco. It's even better when you're doing a PG-13 picture of your estùpido princpioi on the front wall of your escuela.  
  
And how estùpido can they be? There's a girl who's had a past record of tagging public property in the school, and they spend 2 months trying to figure out who did it. Not that I'm complaining. They never did find out that it was me.  
  
Yet, here I am packing my bags to go to some stupid place called, "Camp Green Lake". All because I just had to tag that estùpido spot under that estùpido bridge. To bad I never anticipated I would get caught. 'Cause I did. Of course, Emiljha and Noella both got off scotch free. Well, maybe not completely scotch free. They both got $100 fines. And that's a lot of dinero. They get fines, and I get some estùpido camp. Maybe it won't be all that bad though. It is, of course, named, 'Camp Green Lake'.  
  
Can't be that bad, adecuado? 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so maybe I won't get all 7 done tonight.and I start school again tomorrow, so the rest'll prob'ly be out by tomorrow night. Onto.who's next.okay, the chapters are going to be shorter now, so I can get them done faster.  
  
~!~!~!~!  
  
Chapter 3: Astella Orangatano  
  
~!~!~!~!  
  
Astella? What way is that to spell 'Estella'? Well, I guess my name's different, like me. Actually, if I were to be named correctly, my name would be, 'Sticky Fingers'.  
  
Most of my friends don't like me stealing, and some don't know. Arabella, my sister, goes with me sometimes, she's not as good as me though. She almost got caught once. I've never got caught. Well, until yesterday. I guess never getting caught just boosted me more, thinking I never would get caught. Stealing gave me a rush, like everytime I'd get away with it, my spirit would soar. It also kind of helped with my depression. I'd always say to my friends, who worried, "It's okay, I'm never going to get caught."  
  
I guess I was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time.  
  
"Camp Green Lake, or Jail." The Judge said, giving me a choice. If I could have had it my way, I neither of those things would be my choice. But, I guess I've already screwed up my life enough.  
  
"Camp Green Lake." I said.  
  
After I got there, I regretted it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so maybe I won't get all 7 done tonight.and I start school again tomorrow, so the rest'll prob'ly be out by tomorrow night. Onto.who's next.okay, the chapters are going to be shorter now, so I can get them done faster.  
  
~!~!~!~!  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
LeTeisha Schumer  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I have that don't-mess-with-me attitude going on. In the way I act, and the way I look. I always wear my hair in cornrows, and I wear baggy pants. I'm not a tomboy though, I just act rough. And, I like excitement. Make that love. Like that time I jumped off that bridge, or the time I jumped across my window to the next door neighbor's roof. I guess it started back in Kindergarten, when I jumped from one end of the monkey bars to the other end, and broke my arm in 2 places.  
  
Nothing compared to what I did this time though.  
  
Joyriding. But not just in any car.  
  
In a police car.  
  
Let's just say the policeman wasn't to happy when he finally pulled me over. And he didn't exactly believe my, "I was just looking for excitement" speech either. No, this time, he read me my rights, put me in handcuffs, and led me right on down to the police station.  
  
Didn't even let me drive. Bummer.  
  
How was I supposed to know that stealing a police car and driving it at 90 M.P.H. would make me eligible for jail?  
  
Well, Jail or Camp Green Lake.  
  
I asked him, "What the heck's Camp Green Lake?"  
  
"A camp for juvenile delinquents. It used to be just boys, but now it's for girls too." The Judge answered, "Now what is your decision?"  
  
I decided on Camp Green Lake. It has to have a lake, right? Can't be that bad.  
  
Boy, was I wrong. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'll post the last 3 introductories right now. REPLY!!!!!  
  
~~!~~!~~!~~  
  
Chapter 5: MiKaela Baxter  
  
~~!~~!~~!~~  
  
Believe me when I say, 'Don't mess with me.' But, hey, if you chose to, it's your death call. Not my fault if you start messing with me, and then get hurt.  
  
I guess I don't exactly look like the 'Tough Girl' type, with my long red hair, green eyes, and freckles. But believe me, don't judge a book by its cover. Or, a girl by her hair. Especially me. Because I'll take you on. I'll take anyone on. I'm not afraid.  
  
When I was 5 years old I got into my first real fight. My mom made me wear a dress to Kindergarten, and this really annoying guy, Timmy McDarler, made fun of it. Boy, did I give him something to moan about. I didn't care if I was wearing a dress, I still kicked his ass.  
  
My mom wasn't too happy about it though. Especially since I ruined my dress. Tear, Tear.  
  
After that, I was always getting into fights, usually with boys, saying about how much stronger they were than me. But, a lot of times it was girls, saying I was a 'tomboy' or stuff like that. Man, I showed them a thing or two.  
  
And then one day, Jimmy McDarler, all gown up (Except his maturity level, naturally), was mocking me, going, "Oh look. I'm MiKaela, and I'm a big strong muscle girl. I beat all the guys, and I probably do drugs too."  
  
Pretty soon, two of his buddies, Chris Tandem and George Hass, joined in, saying about how I was some sort of drug addict, and stuff like that. Well, they couldn't talk for long.  
  
I guess Jimmy hadn't warned his friends not to make me angry. 'Cause they sure did. And, they paid the price. Big time. Big enough time to put all three of them in the hospital.  
  
And, big enough time to get me sent to court.  
  
Man, it's not like it's my fault. I should have sued THEM for harrastent, or something like that. Harassment, I think it's called. Whatever.  
  
Yeah, they're in some hospital room being served by nurses and I'm here in court listening to the stupid judge go on and on about something. Wearing a dress. Me, not him. Although, that would be pretty funny.  
  
He asked me something, and I looked at him, propping my feet up on the table in front of me, and asked, "Yeah, what was that? I wasn't paying attention."  
  
I heard my mom sigh from behind me, and the judge growl from in front of me. Interesting, there was a whole zoo of sounds in this room. I was tempted to share my discovery that Judge Aarons was wearing a wig, but I decided against it after he gave me a death pan stare. No fair, that's my evil stare!  
  
"I said, you have a choice. Camp Green Lake, or Jail." The judge said, adjusting his hair.  
  
"What the hell is Camp Green Lake?" I asked. I felt my mom slap me on the shoulder, hissing, "Behave MiKaela!"  
  
This was new, I'd never heard her hiss before. Or perhaps I have, I just wasn't listening. Probably, wouldn't be the first time. Or second. Or third. Or fourth. Yeah, whatever.  
  
"Camp Green Lake is a place for people like you," He said disdainfully, "It's a Juvenile camp for girls and boys. I'm sure you would fit right in."  
  
"Are you sure they could handle me?" I asked innocently, then shooting the death-pan stare right back at the stupid judge.  
  
"20 months Camp Green lake." The judge said, pounding his little hammer thing that they use to make them look important on the desk, "Case closed."  
  
I guess that means I'm going to Camp Green lake.  
  
Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, these next two chapters kind of go together, because the girls were in it together, only one chickened out, and did it another way. You'll get it after you read the next chapter, lol.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter 6: Stacey-Mae Butler  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I like, suck at school. What can I say? I just do. The only thing I don't like, drag at, are computer skills. I can hack into almost any program, quicker than you can say, "Fashion Victim". How else do you think everybody got that e-mail about Lucy Darnell-Corrier sleeping with Richard Eck?  
  
I knew that if my mom or dad found out about my less-than-perfect grades, she'd like, totally flip. So, I had to do something. I thought about breaking into school after hours, and finding my grades, but I was to freaked to do it. Then, my friend Krystal Heart hatched an ingenious plan. Well, it seemed ingenious at the time.  
  
Her plan was to bribe the teachers into changing our grades. And we knew we'd be able to, easily. We had everybody wrapped around out manicured fingers. But, I got to scared, and chickened out. But, I knew I just had to change my grades, or it'd be no mall, no money, no car, no phone, no whatever. So, I came up with my own plan.  
  
On my home computer, I hacked into the grading files, and changed all my grades.  
  
My C- in English became a B My D in Reading became a B- My F in Math became a C My D in Science became a B And, my D- in Social Studies became a C+  
  
Genius.  
  
I decided to check up on Krystal, to see how it had turned out for her.  
  
She had managed to get her English, Reading, and Science grades changed to B's, and her Social Studies turned to a C, but our Math Teacher, Mr. Fundel, refused to change her grade.  
  
He also happened to log onto the grading file as soon as I changed my grade. He traced the file back to me, and bam, we both ended up in court.  
  
We had a choice, Camp Green Lake or Jail.  
  
Jail, like, yeah right!  
  
"Camp Green Lake" We both said.  
  
It wasn't till afterwards they told me I couldn't bring makeup.  
  
I could have died right then and there. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about this taking so long, my retarded computer wouldn't let me post it for some reason, so I had to write it again. Okay, this is the last info chapter, and then it'll be the story, starting with the return of the D- Tent boys (Zig, Squid, Zero, Caveman, Magnet, X-Ray, and Armpit. No Twitch, and I brought Zero and Caveman back cause.I like Zero. Lol.)  
  
~!~!~  
  
Chapter 7: Krystal Heart  
  
~!~!~  
  
It should have been easygoing to change my grades. All I had to do was bribe a few teachers, which, if you are me, is not a problem. My best friend, Stacey-Mae Butler, and me have the whole school wrapped around our manicured fingers.  
  
I made a, may I say, 'Ingenious' plan. It was foolproof. But, Stacey-Mae backed out, saying she would find another way to change her grades. She got the idea to use her computer skills, and hack into the grading files. She would do that, and I would bribe the teachers. Easy-smeezy. Tsch, that's what I thought. Then Mr. Funnelhead or whatever his name is had to go and report both of us to the authorities. We got arrested, and sent to court.  
  
"I'm giving you girls a choice. Camp Green lake, or jail." The judge said.  
  
No way was I, Krystal Amber Heart, going to jail. I bet they don't have cute guys at jail, or do makeup and hair and stuff. I turned to look at Stacey-Mae, and we both nodded.  
  
"Camp Green Lake."  
  
2 Days later, I was in my room packing my 4 bags full of the essentials. Makeup, nail polish, hair accessories, that stuff.  
  
Suddenly, Stacey-Mae barged into my room, and breathed two fatal words that I would never forget.  
  
No Makeup. 


	8. Chapter 8

Whoooo, I've returned! Okay, now the real chapters start, yay!  
  
The girl you guys said you liked best was Stacey-Mae, lol. I figured that. I'm more like Krystal. But, my personal favorite is Kelsey. Don't know why, she just is, lol. I like her attitude.  
  
~!~!~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~!~!~  
  
"Man, I thought we had gotten away from here for good. But, here we are. Back on that stupid bus riding back to that road to hell. It's like a reunion for D-Tent, except we'd rather not be heading back from the camp that we pretty much had escaped from. The camp we had left behind.  
  
That's right. We were going back to Camp Green Lake."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
The bus stopped, and the door opened. No one was very anxious about getting out though, and stayed in their seats until the driver yelled at them to get moving.  
  
"Ah, shut up." Squid mumbled, stepping off the bus and onto the dry, cracked ground. He looked around at the dusty, desert surroundings.  
  
"Man, I thought we would never come back here." Magnet said, stepping off behind him. He lugged his strangely heavy bag along side of him. Squid guessed that his 'Finger Magnets' had been doing some work while they were at the 'Temporary Camp' for the last 3 months. He was sure his bag hadn't been that filled when they had left Camp Green Lake.  
  
One of the Camp Counselors came up to them, and said, "Greetings Boys I'm Miss. Gyser, you can all call me M.G, or whatever you like. I'm sure you're all happy to be back." She had short blonde hair, and was wearing cowboy boots and jeans.  
  
They all groaned, and muttered things like, "Whatever, man."  
  
"Well, you'll be happy to know that Camp Green Lake is under new authorities. All the Tents will be the same as last time, 1 counselor for each tent, and 14 people per tent." Miss Gyser continued.  
  
"14?" A few hushed voices whispered amongst the boys.  
  
"Yes, 14. 7 boys, and 7 girls." She smiled.  
  
"GIRLS?" The boys all yelled.  
  
Squid groaned. This was going to be the longest year of his life. 


	9. Chapter 9

...Sorry! I've been really busy, and I've had major-martial writer's block. Reply and I'll get more chapters out! It'll get better...believe me...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After most of the commotion warred down, Miss. Gyser continued to talk.  
  
"That's right, girls. We've decided to make this a Co-ed camp. So, get used to it." She smiled brightly, reminding them of Mr. Pendanski, "The rules will be the same. You will dig one hole each day, of 5 feet. I believe you know the drill."  
  
The boys all groaned.  
  
"Man, I thought we were all done digging? Didn't Caveman and Zero solve that whole mystery thing?" Magnet asked.  
  
Miss. Gyser studied him for a few seconds, and then said, "You are building holes to build character. There is no mystery to solve."  
  
Magnet mumbled something in Spanish, and Squid laughed, "Yeah, except the mystery of what goes into the food."  
  
~!~!~  
  
Obviously, I was in for more than I had bargained.  
  
I could tell from the minute I walked on that stupid yellow bus. Bus number 246, faded and dirty.  
  
At first, I thought that I had walked on the wrong bus, and was headed towards the Miss U.S.A Pageant.  
  
There were two girls sitting in the back, casually brushing their hair, applying lipstick, and looking like any minute now the press was going to ambush them with requests for autographs and pictures.  
  
Then I noticed that the silver things attached to their wrists weren't bracelets. The sight almost made me gag. In fact, it did make me laugh out loud. There were two girls looking like models, handcuffed to the interior of the bus seat in front of them, headed to a Juvenile Delinquent Camp.  
  
I sat down in a seat safely away from the Juvenile Princesses, and a man came back and handcuffed me to the seat. I didn't protest, why should I? It wasn't gonna' make any differences.  
  
A few miles later, another girl stepped on the bus. She looked to the back as I did, rolled her eyes, and looked to me. I guess I seemed presentable to her, because she sat in the seat across from me.  
  
She grumbled as the man put handcuffs on her, but made no attempt to punch him.  
  
"I'm MiKaela." The girl said, blowing a few curly red tresses out of her freckled face, "You?"  
  
"Kelsey." I said.  
  
"See the prisses in the back?" She asked me, rolling her eyes and sitting back in the seat.  
  
I laughed. Like they'd survive longer than a week. This girl though, looked like she had already been there, done that.  
  
2 hours later, There were 7 girls, including me, holled up on the sweaty bus, and headed towards the camp.  
  
"I hope there's a lake." One girl said, as she sat down.  
  
I did too. But you don't always get what you wish for. 


End file.
